En un futuro
by TheRusso
Summary: Aun siendo tan distintas, el destino las había hecho encontrarse y ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a desaprovechar eso. [SakuHina]
1. 01

_**01**_

Cuando su padre se enterara de lo que había pasado, no tardaría en quitarle las llaves de su automóvil y decirle en su cara; "te lo dije". Hinata re acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja, de nuevo, nerviosa, mirando a todos lados y sintiéndose estúpida, aún más sabiendo que era observada por una que otra persona curiosa pero que nadie se presentaría a ofrecer su ayuda, peor aún, siendo ella una persona tan tímida tampoco iría a tocar la puerta de un desconocido para pedirla.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo esperaría sentada sobre el cofre de su automóvil que algún alma piadosa sintiera la suficiente lastima por ella para llamar a la policía o para no asaltarla, porque, sin querer ser prejuiciosa, no estaba en el mejor barrio de la ciudad. Sintió la cara arder, estaba enojada, avergonzada, preguntándose en qué momento se le olvidó cargar la pila de su celular por estar apresurada, en qué otro momento decidió que era buena idea tomar un atajo desconocido para llegar más rápido a su destino, que era al otro lado de la ciudad.

Resignada, aceptaría que su padre había hecho bien en dudar de ella, manejar un automóvil era demasiada responsabilidad para una aun estudiante de secundaria. Pero ella tenía un buen motivo, sus amigas querían ir a una fiesta, ir juntas y volver juntas a sus casas, siendo Hinata la única con licencia y la más dócil de las tres, había aceptado hacerlo y ahora vivía con el resultado de su decisión… sumada a otras decisiones poco asertivas.

Observó el cielo, estaba oscureciendo, las luces comenzaban a encender y ella sabía que debía hacer algo en ese momento o terminaría tiritando ahí lo que le quedara de vida. El problema era que no veía cerca ni una cabina telefónica, ni una tienda y tampoco quería dejar el automóvil solo para ir ella en busca de algo que le salvara la vida tan pronto como fuera posible. No sólo su padre le diría "te lo dije", sino que también le cobraría el costo del automóvil como medida para ser más "responsable" a la hora de tomar decisiones en el futuro.

Después de pensarlo por otros tres minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que su vida valía más que el automóvil y que su padre, pese a todo, aceptaría que había tomado la mejor decisión, una al menos. Estaba a punto de anochecer y si nadie había salido todavía, entonces ella marcharía para evitar que le quitaran cualquier pertenencia que tenía con ella. Así que, aun con un ligero titubeo recorrer su cuerpo, se puso en pie y dio media vuelta para irse de una vez, aunque no tuviera mucha idea hacía qué lado exactamente. Tal vez buscando un edificio alto que le guiara…

* * *

Nuevamente el día no había sido bueno, las propinas eran pocas al igual que los clientes. Sakuratemía por la disminución de gente que frecuentaba el local de comida, si las cosas seguían así estaba segura que su jefe lo daría como caso perdido y terminaría por cerrar. No, no estaba exagerando, desde que lo conocía él parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lado y no ahí, encerrado en una oficina mientras soltaba suspiros cansados porque su trabajo no era divertido, últimamente también lo había estado escuchando al teléfono, hablando con quien sabe quién sobre planes de un viaje y estaba feliz por él, pero si se iba ella se quedaba sin empleo y con una liquidación apenas sustentable.

Tenía que buscar un nuevo empleo y debía empezar desde ahora antes de que se quedara con las manos vacías y las deudas volvieran a acumularse, no ahora que apenas estaba logrando equilibrarlas con su modo de vida.

Salió de la tienda con un periódico en manos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. En esos tiempos los empleos se encontraban mediante algunos carteles y páginas de internet, lamentablemente ella no tenía una computadora y con el tiempo contado tampoco podía pasar el resto de ese día en un café internet, si es que todavía existía, buscando empleo. Lo haría en su día de descanso, junto con muchas otras cosas que tenía por hacer.

Revisó la hora en su celular, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo y la comida en su mochila se enfriaba. Había logrado convencer a su jefe de darle una pequeña porción por esa noche, no es que su jefe fuera un tirano, pero le molestaba la idea de que fuera demasiada la comida sobrante cuando se suponía que siendo sábado sería un buen día para vender. Apretó el periódico en sus manos, pensando que definitivamente iban a cerrar.

Trató de no deprimirse el camino de vuelta a casa, tomó los audífonos dispuesta a escuchar un poco de música para evitar encontrarse y tener que platicar con cualquier chismosa que se le cruzara en su camino, porque sí, había llegado ya a su vecindario. Chasqueó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que uno de sus audífonos ya no funcionaba y el otro probablemente no tardaría en descomponerse también. No quería comprar otros y la vida sin música era más estresante.

De pronto la música había dejado de escucharse, revisó su celular, dándose cuenta que no tenía pila. ¿En serio? ¿Era un mal chiste? Trató de hacer memoria, recordando que la noche anterior no había encontrado el cargador. Chasqueó la lengua, con molestia, sorprendiendo con aquel gesto a la chica que estaba de pie a su lado.

− Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención espantarte −. Había planeado sólo ignorarla, pero al ver aquella expresión de miedo en su rostro decidió que era mejor disculparse. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta entonces que ninguno de sus vecinos estaba fuera, como de costumbre y que había una chica que con sólo su apariencia quedaba claro que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla, notando hasta ese momento el color extraño de sus ojos. Ahora el vacío en aquella calle tenía sentido; Una Hyuuga.

 **Continuará...**


	2. 02

_**02**_

 _._

 _SxH_

 _._

No era que tuviera algo en contra de la familia Hyuuga, después de todo ofrecían empleos y era una de las principales fuentes económicas del país. Sin embargo, también era cierto que si algo le pasaba a la chica en esa calle algunos por ahí podrían pagar los platos rotos, definitivamente nadie quiere hacerse responsable de algo así. Si lo pensaba, algunos de los vagos de su vecindario debían estar pesando las posibilidades entre secuestrarla, asaltarla o sólo tomar el automóvil que claramente no pertenecía a nadie más ahí.

− Disculpa −. Volvió a pronunciar, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir su camino pasándola de largo. Se detuvo, escuchando apenas un quejido, cuando la volteó a ver la chica se volvió a sorprender mientras apretaba los labios, el rubor subía por su rostro de forma casi graciosa. Bajó la mirada hacia las manos de ellas, que sujetaban un celular y la manga de un bonito suéter ligero, jugando con ella. Estaba obviamente nerviosa y el frío se profundizaba a cada minuto. − ¿Te pasa algo? – Sí, eso podía notarlo a simple vista. − ¿Acaso estás perdida?

− Mi… − Le sorprendió el hilo de voz que salía de entre sus delgados labios, como un chillido conteniéndose. La pelinegra inhaló aire y Sakura pensó que debía irse porque esa chica le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo demasiado, que ella tenía sus propios problemas. – Mi auto se descompuso y no tengo… −. Una voz suave que no terminó de expresar lo que sucedía, le enseñó la pantalla de su bonito celular último modelo, estaba completamente apagado, sin pila, lo supo al momento de tomarlo e intentar prenderlo.

− ¿Cómo es que no lo pusiste a cargar? – Sí, era la misma situación que ella, pero todo lo demás era distinto. Los pobres simplemente no tenían tiempo suficiente y los ricos se suponían que incluso tenían como veinte celulares por si uno se quedaba sin pila, poder utilizar el otro mientras se cargaba. ¿No era así cómo funcionaba? Bueno, basándose en su lógica también debería tener un chofer y treinta guardaespaldas, pero estaba solo ella en ese lugar con el miedo de un cordero escrito en su rostro.

− Tenía prisa −. Tartamudeó al tomar el celular de nuevo entre sus pálidas manos y presionarlo contra su pecho como si el calor fuera a funcionar en ese aparato. La pelirrosa estaba incrédula. ¿Los ricos tenían prisa también? Tal vez ella no era de la familia principal de los Hyuuga, si no estaba mal informada, había una rama secundaria que tenía mejor fortuna y más trabajo que la principal. – Po… − Ahí estaba, ruborizándose de nuevo cuando le bajaba un poco el color a su cara. − ¿Podrías prestarte tu celular? Haré una llamada y apenas vengan por mi te la pagaré.

Mierda. La mirada de ella parecía tan ilusionada, como si la esperanza perdida volviera a su cuerpo después de verse en una desesperada situación. La veía como si fuese su salvadora… ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su celular tampoco tenía pila y, lo que era peor, no estaba segura que tenía saldo? ¿Cómo después de regañarla?

− No lo tengo conmigo −. Lo mejor era mentir, después de todo no había forma de que esa chica descubriera su mentira. Aunque sintió algo de remordimiento apenas vio como la ilusión en sus ojos se iba apagando y componía de nuevo esa expresión de no tener ni idea de qué hacer. – Si sigues haciendo ese gesto, alguien vendrá por ti y no para llevarte a casa −. No debió decirlo de esa forma, nuevamente tenía a una chica asustada delante de ella, como un papel sacudiéndose por el viento. Genial, ahora no podía dejarla así, no cuando el sol había caído ya. – Ven, te prestaré el teléfono en mi casa, aunque tendremos que caminar un par de cuadras más y no te prometo que tu auto se mantenga en una sola pieza cuando vuelvas por él.

− Está bien, está bien, no importa −. La chica no tardó ni un titubeo en acortar la distancia entre ellas para ser llevada a lo que podría pensar un lugar más seguro. Sintió ternura y un poco de pena, recordando que su casa no la había limpiado y que no estaba en las mejores condiciones de recibir visitas. Pero eso era lo de menos, porque seguramente no la volvería a ver de nuevo y tal vez, la persona que pasara a recogerla le diera algo por haberla mantenido a salvo, pero era mejor no hacerse ese tipo de ilusiones que podían terminar en nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuar** **á…**


End file.
